It's a Mad House!
It's a Mad House! is an epiccomedy by PurpleBouncy about Kazarac, whose human name is Austin. Kazarac is appointed to protect Earth by the Great Beings. His Bionicles were brought to life to help him, and they do, though sometimes they cause more trouble than good. Kurahkzon is a being who is Kaza's main enemy. Kaza used to be a Toa, and was merely reincarnated by the Great Beings as a human, though he can switch to Toa form. He learns about his past at the end of Season Two and the beginning of Season Three. Seasons Season One (2010-2011): Austin is an ordinary 6th grade BIONICLE fan who is chosen by the Great Beings to be the Protector of Earth, which they refer to as the 3rd Realm. His Bionicles are "ignited", or brought to life, to help him defend Earth against BIONICLE-related enemies. He gets the ability to shapeshift into a BIONICLE-like form, which is pretty much just armor on top of his normal body. He is named Kazarac, which is his name translated into Matoran. He is lured into a trap by Kurahkzon, a villian who wants to destroy the Protector. Kaza beats Kurahkzon in a fight, but Kurahkzon secretly let him win to set him up. After fighting a Toa of Sugar assassin and welcoming Tahu to the group of Bionicles, Kaza is attacked by Warrior, a minion sent by Kurahkzon. After a short battle, Warrior flees. Kaza discovers Kurahkzon has a new base and is trained by the Barraki to attack it. They sneak onto the roof, and Kaza has a battle with Rahkillion, a minor Great Being of Rahkshi. Rahkillion tells him about a secret minor Great Being army, and they continue inside. Kaza battles Warrior, who turns out to be Alex, a boy he goes to school with. Alex reveals he was forced to help Kurahkzon and teams up with them. Kaza is defeated and tossed out of a window by Kurahkzon, breaking his arm. After some recovery, the Great Beings reveal that he needs to find the Elemental Jewels. Season Two (2011): Kaza, Alex, and the Bionicles set out to collect the Jewels, after Kaza and Alex start seventh grade. The Element Jewels are scattered throughout the world, at places such as the Cleopatra exhibit, the Georgia Aquarium, Coca-Cola World, and many other locations, some of them stranger than others. While they search for the Jewels, they clash with Kalmah and Lehrahk, Kurahkzon, Nuhrii, and Hero Factory (who have come mainly to kill the Barraki, being their old enemies). Later in the season, Nuhrii turns to Kaza and Alex's side and begins to help them. After a huge battle in the Smoky Mountains, the Hero Factory sets are killed, save Furno, who deserts. The group then goes to acquire the last Jewel, the Shadow Jewel, when Kaza, Alex, Nuhrii, and the Narrator discover they are the Toa Cerun-or were. Alex's name becomes Brekit, his Toa name, and the Narrator's becomes his Toa name, Narra. Kurahkzon is blasted by the Toa Cerun, but dissapears, thanks to a teleportation device created by Khounad, one of Kurahkzon's minions. Season Three (2012): The four Toa Cerun and the Bionicles leave Earth for Saron, a planet caught up in Kurahkzon's war. Upon arrival, they are thrust into a battle between the Saron Army and Kurahkzon's Urohk Army. It is not a major battle, merely one between cities or landmarks. They go to fight, but Zaktan, Vezok, and Vezon remain on the ship secretly. They don't want to have to stay for the war, so they decide to fly off and kill Kurahkzon safely from inside the ship. Down on the battlefield, the Barraki also decide to head off and take on Kurahkzon themselves, while the Cerun meet a Matoran named Junus, who quickly becomes their ally, and is knowledgeable of Saron and the war. The Barraki, meanwhile, after fighting a wolf-like beast, run into a Toa of Plant Life named Professor Oak, who has been using Pokeballs to capture local wildlife. The Barraki battle him Pokemon-style, with Pridak forcing Mantax to act as a Pokemon. They defeat him, taking a Pokedex for their victory, and head off, continuing on their way to find a huge weapon to kill Kurahkzon with. Yet Released Characters Main article: It's a Mad House Characters The main cast is made up of Kaza, the Bionicles, and the other Toa Cerun-Brekit, Nuhrii, and Narra. Recurring characters include the Great Beings, different Urohk, and multiple villians, including Kurahkzon, the main villian of the series. References One of Purple's favorite things is to reference anything and everything, from BZP Comedies to classic rock. -In Chapter Twenty One: Rahk N' Roll, Vezon says to a dejected Kaza, "A great man once said, you gotta lose to know how to win" (a quote from "Dream On") to which Kaza replies, "Vezon, are you quoting Aerosmith?" -Near the beginning of Season 2, when Carapar is attempting to recite the alphabet, he says: "M, T, J, L, 4, Mask..." which is a not so subtle reference to the TBTTRAH series, especially its current installment, Aftermath. -When the gang is going to Coca-Cola World, Vezon quotes Black Sabbath with a line from the song "Iron Man." -The Season Three character Professor Cedar is an obvious parody of Professor Oak from Pokemon. -In an upcoming Season Three episode, the gang wants to go to E3 (Electronics Entertainment Expo, a real-life video game convention), but can't because Iruini and Norik are banned, which is explained in a flashback where Iruini sues Sony for false advertising, because their commercials state "It only does everything", but the PS3 failed to "make him a sandwich" or "giddy-up horsey" or "fly" or "get him a girlfriend". Category:Comedies